The Cast From The Past
The Cast From The Past '''are People From The Seasons and That is From The Past. Workmen The Workmen are People Who Work in Docks and Yards. Episodes *Season 1 - Edward's Big Day (only 5) and Silly Trucks (only 3) *Season 2 - Summer arrives! (3 only do not speak) *Season 3 - Henry and His Tunnel (only 9) and Off To Crewe (only 3) *Season 4 - Bye George! (5 only do not speak), Emily's First Day/Emily's First Day on Sodor (only 1 cameo), Edward Helper Edward's Helper comes to help Edward's Driver and Fireman when Edward is not well. Episodes *Season 1 - Edward and Gordon Bridget Hatt Bridget Hatt is Sir Topham Hatt's daughter. Episodes *Season 2 - Toby Comes to Sodor! *Season 4 - Emily's Bad Day! (cameo) The Barber Episodes *Season 2 - Duck Arrives (does not speak) The Baker Nothing is known about the Baker, Although he was going to appear in A new caf'e. Queen Elizebeth ll of England Queen Elizebeth ll of England (born 1926) has been the Queen of England scine 1953 once on her Travel around the world she came to Sodor. Episodes *Season 2 - Meeting the Queen! Specials *Thomas' Rescue: The Movie (mentioned) The Bad Boys The Bad Boys are boys who only appeared in Off The Rails. The School Childreen The School Childreen go to school at Dryaw School. Episodes *Season 3 - Off To Crewe *Season 4 - Daisy and the Bull Trivia *They are late to school mostly, due to saying hello to Henry. *In Daisy and the Bull, The School Childreen look different and there are more Childreen. The Scarecrow of Ulfstead Donald thought that the Scarecrow of Ulfstead was a ghost. Episodes *Season 3 - Donald's Ghostly Scarecrow Farmer Joe Farmer Joe is the owner of Ulfstead Farm. Episodes *Season 3 - Donald's Ghostly Scarecrow The Cricket Players The Cricketers of Elsbridge are Caroline's Drivers. Episodes *Season 4 - Train Stops Play The Quarry Workers The Quarry Workers are people who work at quarrys. Episodes *Season 4 - Bill and Ben Trick Toby!/Bill and Ben's Trick! (some only; cameo) Farmer Trotter Farmer Trotter is a farmer who is thought to live and work at a Pig Farm. Episodes *Season 4 - Duck and Bulgy (cameo) The Refreshment Lady The Refreshment Lady works at Neptune Refreshments. Epiosdes *Season 3 - Duncan (mentioned) *Season 4 - Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady *Season 5 - Mind my Bike! (cameo) The Railway Board '''The Railway Board are a bunch of inspectors. Episodes *Season 5 - Harvey's Helping Hook! Farmer McColl Farmer McColl is a farmer on Sodor. Episodes *Season 5 - Murdoch, Salty and Harvey! (not named; does not speak) and Toby and the Snowstorm The Bullying Boys The Bullying Boys appear in Colds and Coal. Tom Tipper Tom Tipper is a postman, He also has a van. Episodes *Season 5 - Mind my Bike! The Old Lady The Old Lady briefly appeared in the Season 5 episode, Thomas and the Guard The Vet Harold once took a Special Visitor around the Island to help rebuild Callan Park, He was later to be revaled as a Vet. In Toby and the Snowstorm he now has a winter hat instead of a hat like Jem Cole's. Episodes *Season 5 - Thomas and the Rumours and Toby and the Snowstorm The Butter Factory Manager The Butter Factory Manager is the Manger of Sodor Butter Factory. Episodes *Season 5 - Thomas' Milkshake Muddle The Brass Band The Brass Band is a band that play classic instrumental music. Episodes *Season 5 - Fergus the Brave (cameo) *Season 6 - The Brass Band Play Category:Cast